


Still Hope

by ddelusionall



Series: NeFaerie [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Master/Slave, Mutual Pining, Revelations, Science Fiction, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: When Yunho and Yoochun finally find the Kim Twins, they are in a position they never expected, and one that makes their own feelings possible. Warnings: Incest, slavery
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Park Yoochun, Kim Junho/Kim Junsu (JYJ)
Series: NeFaerie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724482
Kudos: 1





	Still Hope

**A/N: An explanation. Ever since writing[Always Hope](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/tag/completed%3A%20always%20hope), I have always wanted to write a sequel from Yoochun/Yunho's POV of them searching for the Kim Twins, but beyond a basic plot and this little ditty, it never really materialized. Plus, I've been debating with whether I needed to or not. My brain has never said that the fic was finished. But now I feel like this is enough to get my brain to shut up. **

This was it. Yunho could feel it. Feel. Something familiar. It had to be it. They followed along with the crowd, twisting through hallways. The feeling grew stronger, and then they were led into a room, one full of men, with a performance onstage that had Yunho stopping in his tracks despite the surging crowd behind him.

It took all of Yunho’s training, all of the years of pain and time and dead ends, all the frustration, all the work, all the tears and sleepless nights survived, to keep his feet from running to the stage, to stay in his spot, to hold himself still and just watch as the two people he had searched galaxies for were presented as sexual toys, presented as sexual beings and then touched and fucked by not just the men watching, but each other, each other.

Fingers gripped his wrist tightly. He felt Yoochun in his head, felt his shock, felt his horror. His face showed a bit more of the emotions than Yunho did, but they were both very good at hiding who they were and what they were thinking. They had learned over the years being away from home, being alone together, searching for their best friends.

_Well, this is unexpected._

It was not Yoochun’s voice in his head, and Yunho snapped his gaze from the vision of a tattooed body being fucked in the mouth and ass to the amused gaze coming from the one being fucked.

 _Junsu,_ Yunho practically whimpered.

Junsu’s eyes gleamed with laughter, but Junho, who was the one fucking his brother, blushed a heavy shade of red and his shame echoed through all of their heads.

 _We’re so glad you aren’t dead,_ Yoochun said. _We’ve been searching for you for years._

Junsu hummed in their heads. _Glad you didn’t give up._

 _You’re ... okay?_ Yunho asked and then flushed because they obviously were not okay.

But Junsu just laughed and flung the pleasure he felt from his brother's hands on his wings over to both of them. They both flushed and Yunho was pretty sure Yoochun moaned.

 _The blond one, over to the left, is Jaejoong,_ Junsu said. _Remember him?_

Yunho glanced around the room, found the captain that had almost destroyed their world lounging in a chair near the door. His hair was cut in layers around his face. He wore black, head to toe, and had a gun holstered at his hip. He was drinking something bright orange, eyes on the show.

 _If you have a weapon, would you be so kind as to kill him?_ Junsu said, and then moaned in pleasure, the noise echoing around the room. The men watching cheered as the man at his throat pulled his cock away and stroked himself off, coming all over Junsu’s face.

 _We can’t,_ Yoochun said, shuddering beside Yunho. He was pulsing with lust, and Yunho felt the aftereffects from Junsu’s pleasure too. _Not without dying ourselves. There are too many weapons here. Too many men._

Junsu huffed mentally.

 _A-an ambush,_ Junho said. A picture of a ship in a hangar filled Yunho’s head. _His personal transport. His pilot and his bodyguard are here, next in line to have their turn actually. No one else is there._

 _So smart, love,_ Junsu said and his moan echoed through the room again. _We’ll be here for another couple hours._

 _Plenty of time to prepare,_ Yoochun said. _You’ll be free tonight._

 _Can’t wait,_ Junsu said just as another man gripped his long hair and shoved his dick into his mouth.

It took all of Yunho’s training to turn away, pull his eyes from the two brothers doing things that no paired couple should have done. Love, Junsu had called his brother. Love. Like they were paired.

 _We are paired,_ Junsu’s voice said, faint now that they were no longer in the same room.

How could they be? How could they when ... He thought about what they were doing, about the abuse that Jaejoong had obviously subjected them to. Faced with that, Yunho understood why they would exchange vows, why they would pair themselves, to keep themselves sane.

He glanced over at Yoochun ... maybe now ... Yoochun was obviously avoiding his gaze and keeping his mind purposely blank. Yunho had never touched Yoochun, not in the way that was only allowed between those paired, but he thought about it. Yoochun thought about it too. They thought about it at night, in separate rooms with their hands on their own dicks, stroking themselves off. It was forbidden.

 _Focus,_ Yoochun said. _When they are free, we will ... talk._ His brain said talk, but the images in his mind were of Yunho pressed against a wall, Yunho being kissed, Yunho being fucked.

Yunho shivered and then almost whimpered when Yoochun took his hand, squeezing his fingers.

 _Focus,_ Yoochun repeated. _They are still alive. We are still alive. As long as we are alive, there is always hope. Always hope for them. Always hope for us._


End file.
